a wish to mend a broken heart
by shajira
Summary: Part II of Midnight Wolf: Plum Blossom’s story Tomoyo is in love with Syaoran who’s in love with Sakura so she turns to Eriol and made a wish one starry night not knowing he would make it come true…


A Wish to Mend a Broken Heart

By: Shajira

Disclaimers: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine and I'm only borrowing it from CLAMP, even the song Tell Me Where It Hurts by MYMP.

Summary:

(Part II of Midnight Wolf: Plum Blossom's story) Tomoyo is in love with Syaoran who's in love with Sakura so she turns to Eriol and made a wish one starry night not knowing he would make it come true…

A/N: After the success of Midnight Wolf (it was my fave actually) I decided to put up a sequel but I just couldn't think of any plot and instead I felt the urge to write an EriTomo fic and I swear, Brokenhearted stories are hunting me!

Hope you enjoy this, guys…

-----OoO-----

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Syaoran's clasped hands. When the three of them had the privacy to talk, they never let go of each other. No matter how she denies, she's really hurting. Deep. So she just diverted her gaze back at their faces.

Sakura's emerald eyes were still red from crying. Her face expresses apology and worry. Syaoran, on the other hand, is determined to make Tomoyo understand that she was not supposed to love him. But what twisted her heart is their fear of hurting her.

Tomoyo gave them a small smile. "Don't worry about me. I don't hate you. In fact, I'm happy that Syaoran is with you, Sakura, not to some other girl. I know you deeply love each other and are meant to be."

Sakura broke down again in tears as she hugged her best friend. "Thank you, Tomoyo. You don't know how much this means to me. And I'm so glad you still accepted us as your friends."

Tomoyo just hugged her back trying to control her tears. She won't break down. She has to be strong to keep herself from hurting all over again.

She looked at Syaoran's smiling face. "I'm sure you'll find him," he told her sincerely.

"Cupid better works fast if he wants a salary increase," Tomoyo tried to joke. Sakura laughed when she let go. "Now, you two, I know you need private moments together. So I better leave you now."

"Thanks, Tomoyo, for everything."

She just smiled at Syaoran. "Just make sure not to hurt my best friend. I'll just see you later."

Sakura rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder when he snaked his arms around her. She sighed when she's sure Tomoyo was out of the house. "Will she be okay?"

"Give her time. She just needs a little time to herself," he whispered as he kissed the temple of his girlfriend of a few minutes.

-----OoO-----

Tomoyo breathed in as she let the cool night's breeze blow her hair. It's chilling in the park but she doesn't care. The serenity of the night with the bright starry sky as the background is the perfect ambiance to unwind.

When she first saw Syaoran's face in that blogsite, she was automatically drawn to him. She thought it was love at first sight. So she let her instincts to take over. Every now and then she tried to know him better and talk to him whenever he's online. And every time he replies back, her day would be complete.

She thought she'll have more opportunity to make him fall for her when he transferred to her class three months ago. But she was deeply wrong.

Because instead of her, he fell for her best friend, Sakura.

And just a few minutes ago when the clock struck midnight, Syaoran a.k.a. Midnight Wolf, and Sakura became an official couple. And all she did was watch from afar as the man she loves was taken away from her.

She was truly happy that Sakura finally found love and happiness but Tomoyo couldn't deny the pain she felt…the seven knives that pierced her heart. Slowly, part by part, her heart shattered into pieces. And in the peacefulness of the night, Tomoyo Daidouji wept.

"You know, a lady like you shouldn't be here alone at this time of the night. Especially in that state," a deep baritone voice told her which weirdly sent shivers down her spine.

Tomoyo breathed again. "I don't care, Eri."

In the darkness of the night, a dark blue-haired man in the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa sat beside Tomoyo. "Then, would you care telling me what's bringing tears to your eyes? It helps you know, sharing the burden…"

Tomoyo's teary amethyst eyes look straight into Eriol's azure ones. They spoke of great concern and something she can't give name to. But one thing she knows is that he truly cares. She could trust him. So she told him everything…

"Oh, Eriol, it hurts so much. I know that I should have fight for my love but I just let them be and watched as my heart breaks. They love one another…I don't know what to do, it aches so much…"

Eriol just held Tomoyo closer to him. During the telling of the story, she ended up crying in his arms which he didn't mind at all. He just wanted to cast away her pains.

"Ssshhh…You know, some of us think that holding on makes us strong but sometimes letting go makes us stronger. And I admire you for that."

"But---"

He wiped away the tears that stained her beautiful face. "Just what Midnight Wolf said, you'll find someone else who's really meant for you. And don't worry, I'm here for you."

Tomoyo just looked at Eriol's eyes. Their faces are so close but they don't seem to mind. She's thankful that her friend found her and here to ease the pain of a broken heart. They were so caught up to each other and their faces are moving closer…

Then a star fell down from the midnight sky.

Tomoyo pushed away from Eriol then looked at the sky. She let out a smile. "I wish someone will love me truly."

Eriol just blinked twice. He momentarily stared at her smiling face then diverted his gaze to the sky; watching as the stars shine twinkling at them. "Your wish to mend a broken heart will surely come true."

-----OoO-----

Prom Night.

Tomoyo willed herself not to cry as she watched Sakura and Syaoran dancing. They are having so much fun, oblivious to the world they're in, eyes lock with one another expressing feelings of love. Oh, how she wishes she'll have someone look at her with so much adoration and affection…the look of love.

Her mind unconsciously wandered to the night she had with Eriol. True to his words, he was there to comfort her and never left her side. He helped her get out from her miseries and he even shared her burdens.

He was her savior.

Tomoyo, in all her beauty in that purple haltered gown with a silver chain belt and a slit up to her mid thigh, smiled when she saw her savior. God, how could she become so blind? Eriol has been there since the beginning; helping her, showing he cares in his own special ways. And now, he was lifting her spirits up and doing everything in his powers just to make her smile.

"May I have this dance?" Eriol asked her charmingly with a bow. He looks so handsome in his midnight blue three piece suit.

"Sure," she said as she took his offered hand. He led her to the dance floor and held her close to him. She could feel the warmth and security in his arms as they glided, dancing to the soft tune.

**Why is that sad look in your eyes?**

**Why are you crying?**

Tomoyo gasped when the lyrics sink in. Is this really what you call fate? How could it be so cruel?

**Tell me now**

**Tell me now**

**Tell me why you're feelin' this way**

**I hate to see you so down**

**Oh baby…**

Eriol felt the angel in his arms stiffened. He knew it was not a good idea to dance with her in this kind of music. Her heartaches are just starting to hunt her again. And what's worse is having Sakura and Syaoran close by.

**Is it your heart?**

**Oh that's breakin' all in pieces**

**Makin' you cry**

**And makin' you feel blue**

**Is there anything that I can do**

Tomoyo willed herself not to look the couple close by but she knows that she has to overcome the pains. It's now or never. Her happiness is at stake.

**Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby**

**And I'll do my best to make it better**

**Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away**

When she looked at Sakura and Syaoran, she found what she's been looking for. Love. It is all visible in them. No matter how much she tries, tears still find its way. "Guess wishes on falling stars don't come true…"

**Just tell me where it hurts**

**Now, tell me**

**And I love you with a love so tender**

**Oh, and if you let me stay**

**I'll love all of the hurt away**

Eriol felt his world fell apart when he heard those words coming from her own lips. She's still hurting. Dammit, she still loves Syaoran…While he---

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" Tomoyo ran as fast as she can. She envied Sakura for finding love. She also wanted to feel it but just by looking at the **man she loves**, she would never have it.

**Where are all those tears coming from**

**Why are they falling?**

Eriol found Tomoyo outside, gazing into the sky. It's still twinkling brightly and as they shine their light, he knows the love of his life is mourning for her unrequited love.

"Tomoyo…"

**Somebody**

**Somebody**

**Somebody left your heart in the cold**

Tears pouring, she looked at Eriol who has that hurt expression. Who could have caused him such pain? "Oh, Eri, I love **him** but he…he d-doesn't love me…I don't know if my wish will still come true…"

"Tomoyo, look at me," Eriol commanded as he lift her chin to make her look straight into his eyes.

**You just need somebody to hold on, baby**

**Give me a chance**

**To put back all the pieces**

**Take hold of your broken heart**

**Make it just like new**

**There's so many things that I can do**

"Remember when you wished on that falling star? You wished for someone to love you truly…One night after, you now tell me you don't believe in falling stars anymore… If you only know, I've love you before you even made that wish…."

**Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby**

**And I'll do my best to make it better**

**Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away**

Tomoyo felt her heart in her throat. She was speechless. She now knows what **that something** is that she keeps on seeing in his eyes every time he looks at her.

It was…love.

**Just tell me where it hurts**

**Now, tell me**

**And I love you with a love so tender**

**Oh, and if you let me stay**

**I'll love all of the hurt away**

"Tomoyo, all I ask of you is a chance. I'll do everything in my power just to put the pieces of your heart in their rightful place with me in it. I love you, angel."

She gave him a small smile. "I was born with a heart just like the rest of us have, but recently I found it in half. Could you check your heart? It might be holding my missing half."

Eriol's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Tomoyo gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you. I just realized it tonight. I thought I loved Syaoran but it was you all along. I've been with you for a long time but I didn't think you want me that's why---…I only gave attention to those I like. And back when we were dancing, I saw love in Syaoran's eyes and I thought you don't love me coz I didn't see it in yours. But I'm mistaken and I'm sorry, Eri, I didn't search thoroughly---"

This time, it was Eriol who kissed her. Passionately.

"You've always been there behind me, to lend a hand no matter what I was going through. Now, I want you beside me, Eri."

Eriol gave her a smile that spoke of his undying love. "Now you know the answer why you haven't seen a girl beside me."

Tomoyo just giggled at what he said. That was true, she doesn't know how many girlfriends he had 'coz she haven't seen any.

"I used to wonder why I couldn't seem to find the right person. I even asked God why he wouldn't allow me to commit myself to anyone. It took me years to know the answer. God wanted me to wait for you and you alone."

"Oh, how I love you so…"

Eriol just hugged her ever so tightly to show her how much she means to him. She is his life; his past, present, and future.

They both thanked their lucky stars for falling down on them. As their love united, falling stars showered the whole sky gracing them.

-----OoO---

"Tell me again why are we doing this…?"

Sakura giggled at Syaoran's cute face. They took the opportunity to film the two in their most memorable confessions of love.

"Because I know that Tomoyo will treasure this forever."

Syaoran smiled at his two friends who are now gazing at the stars arms around each other. Then he looked at his Cherry Blossom. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yep, but how much, my Midnight Wolf?"

"See those stars? Count them."

"That's impossible!"

Syaoran chuckled. "I love you more than those stars. It's very hard to quantify so don't ask me again, Cherry Blossom, I'll just prove it to you."

-------OoO-------

End

-------OoO-------

And that's finished! Ahehehe, I have proven that pouring rain could really hype up the romantic in you….

Tell me what you think, okies?

And thank you sooo much for keeping up with me, guys. I luv ya all! And I so really wanted to know what you think of MEMORIES of DESTINY…

Shajira

God Bless


End file.
